MC: Slime Princess
Eric: "That slime girl, is she the magico?" Isabelle: "Yep, it's an absorptive slime type magico, code name: Slime Princess. It transforms its victims into more slime girls. While it is not very strong or smart, this kind of magico is capable of getting stronger by absorbing its minions, so old specimens can be very dangerous." Natalie: *Gasp!* "This thing eats people! You are finished, you evil monster! We will not let you hurt another innocent." Slime Princess: "Eh? Why'd you call me evil? You types hurt innocents all the time!" Eric: "Huh?" Isabelle: "Don't bother listening to her. Magicos feed on people, which is plenty evil enough." Slime Princess: "You're so mean-" Isabelle: "Yeah yeah whatever. This one isn't very strong, but even so, good luck girls!" Spells and Abilities: * Attack (Blunt damage, hits twice) * Slime Bubble * Summons Slime Girls * Can absorb Slime Girls to heal self and raise stats Drops: * 100 lumes (total) * Slime Princess' Core Slime Princess is the boss of the Slime Palace, and is the first magico you must defeat. On her own, she is not terribly intimidating: her standard attack is not much more damaging than the spells of the Slime Girls you faced earlier, and although she has far more HP, it would be easy to win a war of attrition against her, especially if you negate Natalie's acid weakness with the Bridal Veil you can acquire within the dungeon. However, once you've inflicted enough damage, she summons two Slime Girls to assist her. There are two general strategies for dealing with this. The first is to handle the reinforcements as they arrive. Take the Slime Girls out one at a time, using Eric(a)'s Magical Shot ability while Natalie heals. Once the Slime Girls are downed, have Natalie restore her MP with Light's Blessing. The fight will escalate soon after, as Slime Princess summons three Slime Girls to her aid. However, you won't have to fight them all, as Slime Princess will devour them one by one to heal herself for 150 HP and permanently raise her stats. The sooner all three Slime Girls are defeated, the better: try to kill off at least one of the Slime Girls before Slime Princess can eat it, and then let Natalie's healing keep you alive while Eric(a) gradually defeats the boss. Having Eric(a) heal with Purple Crystals while Natalie Brimstone Blasts the enemy will speed things up, but at this point you won't have many on hand. Alternatively, you can choose to ignore the summons entirely and simply pour all your damage output into the Princess. Her 600 HP does not make her terribly durable; even when she begins consuming her allies, your damage output should still exceed her recovery. This strategy is particularly viable if you've taken advantage of events back at camp to give Eric(a) better stats and skills. Losing the Battle If you are defeated by the Slime Princess, Eric(a) will receive the Sensitive Nipples Transformation before being sent back to camp. Category:MC: Enemies Category:MC: Magicos Category:MC: Monsters